Airin Uchimoto
As a nation, we should stop running away from menance. Helping them will also help us to grow and flourish as a village. Now is our chance to do what is right. - Airin to her father. Airin Uchimoto (団本愛リン, Uchimoto Airin) is a jōnin-level kunoichi born into Ōkamigakure's noble Uchimoto clan. She was endowed at birth with a double identity. Due to the great resemblance, in both look and behavior, to her paternal great-great-grandmother, Kaminari, she was expected to reach the latter’s level or even surpass it. However, she wanted to do it in her own way and not forced by the clan. After joining Team Airin, initially known as Team 121, she started to work hard in order to prove that she can become a capable kunoichi irrespective of the methods used. Her efforts materialized during the years throughout various accomplishments. As a result, Airin became the sixth leader of her village, defying the traditional male succession, and receving the nickname of White Devil of the Hidden Wolf (狼隠れの白い悪魔, Ōkamigakure no Shiroi Akuma, English TV: The White Devil of Ōkamigakure). Airin is currently one of the business partners of the Senha Family. Background Airin is the second child of Tadashi and Midoriko Uchimoto and the younger sister of Yuri Uchimoto. She was born into one of Ōkamigakure's noble clans and was raised to love and be proud of her village and origins. However, the great resemblance, in both behavior and appearance, to her great-grandmother made the clan elders believe that she is the reincarnation of Kaminari. Thus, all her childhood up till Academy, Airin was trained into the clan’s beliefs and knowledge, which she eventually began to hate. When she entered the Academy, she was placed in the same class as her cousins Mayu and Daisuke – the latter who due to his poor academic grades and skills was held back twice. Over the years, Airin became fond of both of them and their ninja skills, seeing their true potential. She developed a sisterly relationship with Mayu as well. Over the years, as an Academy student, Airin helped Mayu and Daisuke during classes and tests, favor which was returned by the both of them. In this way, all three of them developed stable teamwork, which started to prove useful. Airin eventually graduated the Academy alongside the others and was placed into a team led by Tomoko Higure. The team will later be known as Team Airin. The kunoichi’s first mission in a team was to safely escort Hikaru Kamishiro, a young blind boy, from her village to the Land of Snow. This was her first encounter with Hikaru, but also the moment when she stated that she already hates him and his patronizing presence. Personality Airin seems to be a quiet and composed individual that has a patronizing presence around other. However, she is a laid-back, easy-going and relaxed person that loves to have fun. She likes to say jokes and make fun of the others, but at the same time, she also does that about her own person. The kunoichi inherits her mother personality and strong will, as well as her devotion to the family and village. She is protective of her teammates and sensei, Tomoko, and respects their opinions and skills and has great faith in their abilities. Academically and knowledge speaking, Airin took great interest in her own training and lessons, but this doesn’t apply for her childhood period as well. Sometimes, she tends to be lazy and start to procrastinate, always mentioning her lack of motivation. Airin can also be short-tempered at times, but she never gives up easily; is she has decided on something, it’s almost impossible to divert her from her path. She is a proud individual as it can be seen in Part I when she said that the other competing teams are not worth the struggle. She showed to be an ambitious person and highly competitive during the written part of the exam, as she used teamwork to fill the papers with the correct answers. During the second part, Airin proved to be courageous and take responsibility for her actions when she and her team offered medical support to the Allied Shinobi Forces, even though she has opposed her father’s wish to keep a neutrality status. She stated the fact that, a neutrality status will not help them as a village to prosper and to be recognized as an important economic and military force. The kunoichi maintained the idea that even the smallest help that can be given can change the fate of humanity and the shinobi world. Her believes were further reinforced by the discussion with her late great-grandmother, Katsumi Uchida, who was reanimated on the battlefield. Years later, Airin’s personality remains the same; she is now more mature and responsible and puts the well-being of the villagers above everything. She also developed a dictatorial, power-greedy personality in order to achieve the prosperity of her village, even though her views are not shared by everyone. It can be seen that she has taken an interest in money; she started to make dubious, occasional business transactions with the Senha Family, one of the village’s underground organizations. Much to her own family’s concern, Airin seems confident in her own strength and capable of keeping it under control. Appearance Airin has fair skin, white wavy hair that she prefers to keep short and light blue eyes. Each one of her pupils is surrounded by a lighter blue circle. The kunoichi’s great physical resemblance to her paternal great-great-grandmother made the others to call her Kaminari (雷, Kaminari) and even Kaminari Number Two (雷二号, Kaminari Nigō). When being untied, her hair reaches just above her shoulders, even if it is straightened. Airin’s outfits usually have a blue, white and purple chromatic. In Part I, her outfit consists of a light blue and purple bodysuit, with shoulder-less sleeves that reach just above her wrist. The lower part of her bodysuit is short and puffy and the symbol of her village is imprinted on the back. She also wears the traditional ninja sandals, light brown pocket at her waist and a pair of holly blue agate earrings (which become kind of a trademark for her during the series). In Part II, Airin typical outfit consists of a light blue bodysuit with shoulder-less, white, long sleeves. Her bodysuit is tied at her waist with a light purple obi-like belt. The cuffs of her pants have the same shade of purple as her waist belt. Airin wears a pair of white, over-knee boots. Underneath her long sleeves, she has tattoos on each of her arms, which she frequently uses to summon her weapons. She has the habit to rip off her sleeves when fighting as they stop her from moving freely. Her white hair bangs are tied at the back of her head. The rest of her hair is tied with a black elastic. During The Last, Airin is wearing a plain white sleeveless dress that reaches just above her and a pair of mid-heeled black sandals. She wears blue facial paint around her eyes and forehead and blue lipstick. While transformed in Emon, she has white, wavy, short hair and blue eyes and wears a black body-suit, over which she has a blue, loose-tied haori. She wears a pair of standard ninja sandals. In each ear, she has a blue piercing similar to her holy blue agate earrings. At the back, she keeps a brown purse used to store supplies and tools. Tomoko noted that she is quite handsome as Emon. Now in her 30s, Airin still maintains her favorite pallet color in her attire. She wears a blue shoulder-less shirt with short, light blue, mid-arm sleeves that highlights her bust. The kunoichi also wears a pair of long, white pants and a pair of blue wedges as footwear. Her nails are long and painted in blue. She wears blue facial paint around her eyes and forehead, while a blue line starting from her lower lip goes down her chin, under her neck. She keeps her wavy hair tied into a bun at the back of her neck, while two white strands frame her face. At the back, she wears a medium, brown pocket in which she keeps a tanto and a small summoning scroll. Abilities Sensory Perception Airin can be easily considered a skilled sensor, as she inherited this ability from her mother, who is descendant of the Uzumaki clan and helped her develop them. She can detect and recognize different patterns of chakra signature from long distances and she can tell if somebody is approaching. She can also tell if somebody is a clone. Taijutsu As a descendant of the Uchida clan, Airin is a proficient taijutsu user and frequently utilizes this fighting style. Her taijutsu is at times quite unorthodox as she combines it with diverse objects that she finds. For example, she usually combines taijutsu with her two small folding fans, which she sometimes uses on long-range combats. Airin’s main mentor in taijutsu was her maternal aunt, from which she also learned a few bukijutsu techniques. Physical Prowess and Chakra Control Since she started the Academy, Airin was praised as a strong kunoichi. As noted by Mayu, a single hit from her cousin can make somebody suffer from broken bones, organ ruptures or even death. She can hit a person and throw him or her approximately 80 meters away. She has also remarkably physical durability and displayed great speed and flexibility due to her maternal clan’s lineage. In the beginning, she was not skilled in the art of evasion and she had difficulty in defending herself from sudden hits. During the period between Part I and Part II, Airin trained intensely with her sensei once a day until she managed to pass her difficulty. During the City of Gold Arc, Airin displayed precise chakra control as she was able to keep her transformation for a long period of time. Ninjutsu Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation While being in a battle, Airin can use a giant wood fan with sharp metal edges in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to create winds of different scales. The power of the winds that she creates with her fan can vary from calm, gentle breezes to storms and ultimately hurricanes. When the wind takes the form of a tornado/hurricane, Airin is able to windthrow massive trees due to the speed and the force of her technique. She can cut them down with high precision as it can be seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War. During the war, Airin was able to vertically cut in two equal parts a reincarnated Katsumi. The kunoichi can also combine it with Water Release techniques and transform the tornadoes in strong hurricanes. Her abilities were noted by the Nidaime Hokage, who was pretty impressed by them. Using Water Release techniques, Airin can make water clones and imprison her opponents. With the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave she can damage the entire battlefield with a single blow. The Ice Release is also an affinity of Airin, but not a kekkei genkai. She can manipulate preexisting ice and form it into a giant tiger or cause an avalanche when near a mountain. When attacking the opponent, Airin can transform the falling snow into a pack of wolves. Intelligence Airin is a keen-minded kunoichi who has good observational and analytical abilities. She possesses a quite vast amount of information from various fields, which she learned throughout the years since childhood. Airin is always keen to learn new things. She is skilled in manipulating people into helping her while also bringing up the idea of a financial reward represented by a black suitcase filled with money. While in a battle, she can distinguish between different fighting styles and find the best countering or attack technique. During the written portion of the Chūnin Exams, the kunoichi was able to secretly collaborate with her teammates in order to fill the exam paper relatively quick. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc In the first episode of the Chūnin Exam Arc, Airin can be seen together with her team-mates visiting different shops and traditional inns in Konohagakure. She would later stop at Ramen Ichiraku to eat. By the start of the first phase of the exam, she cockily stated that a great part of the other present teams will definitely fail as they are not prepared for what will come. She was quite amused by Naruto’s affirmation as mentally remarked that he is going to be one of those who will fail. She also sensed Mayu’s anxiety for what was going to happen next and she gently assured her that everything will be fine. During the first written part of the exam, Airin and her team were one of the few teams that were able to cheat without being caught by the examiners. She used one of Mayu’s cat summons to transfer the correct answers to Daisuke, in order to help fill his paper exam. Neither the kunoichi, nor her team left as all decided to continue the exam. Airin firmly believed that the tenth question was one of the important steps that she needs to take to be closer to her own goal. In the second phase of the exam, Airin and her team enter the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, which is also known as the Forest of Death. Airin understood that this phase was a survival test and they had to confront another team to take their scroll. Soon after the start of the exam the white-haired kunoichi and her team-mates came face to face with an Amegakure team, which they ultimately defeated and took their Earth Scroll. When Daisuke wanted to take a pick inside both the scrolls, Airin slapped him hard and told him that their “mission” was to safely transport both of them to the central tower. She also explained him that one of the vital principles of any mission is secrecy. They continued their run to the central tower, where they’ve waited for the other teams to appear. During the preliminaries, because of the fact that many teams passed the survival ground, Airin and the others had to comply with one-on-one matches. As she watched the first rounds, Airin noted and was impressed by Temari’s use of tenssenjutsu. She was matched to fight against a shinobi from Takigakure, who mocked her that a kunoichi like her won’t stand a chance during a battle. His words ultimately enraged her. Airin used a smaller scale of the Water Gathering Gorgon to directly attack her opponent, but he avoided it with ease. In the meantime, she created three water clones from the water around her, which she used to circle her opponent. In an almost similar manner of the Naruto Uzumaki Combo, she used the clones to distract her opponent as she prepared to give him the last blow. She managed to defeat him by knocking him unconscious to the wall, cracking it a little in the process. This lend her to win the match, an achievement which she was happy about as she exclaimed “All right!” (大丈夫, Daijōbu!). She later watched how both her cousins failed the preliminary matches. The kunoichi eventually praised them and told them that they did a good job during the matches even if they have not passed. During the month before the final matches, Airin trained under her sensei – Tomoko Higure, while being carefully observed by both her team-mates. When the day of the finals came, Airin was matched against the kunoichi that defeated Daisuke. She was even more motivated to win the match and to restore the image of both her cousin and her village, at the same time. Knowing that the kunoichi used genjutsu to defeat Daisuke in the preliminary match, Airin tried to withdraw far away from the other in order to prepare her tactic. As the other was ready to cast the genjutsu, the white-haired kunoichi used her wooden fan to create a dust storm to obstruct her opponent’s vision. She then closed her fan and threw it directly to her opponent in an attempt to knock the other down. However, the fan partially hit the genjutsu user and stopped into the opposite wall, where it remained stuck. As the dust started to clear, Airin took other two small fans with sharp metal edges from her back-pocket. She prepared to defend herself from a direct attack, blocking the other’s jutsu with the two weapons. Even if she tried to avoid direct confrontation, Airin was had great difficulty in defending herself from sudden hits. She managed to withdraw fast in the other part of the arena, stopping onto the giant fan. From this place she threw the two small fans towards her opponent pinning her against the wall by her sleeved and restraining her movement with four tantō weapons. As the genjutsu user was fully restrained and unable to cast another technique, Airin was declared the winner. She eventually went to the infirmary to tend her bruises and cuts. There she was congratulated by her team-mates and her sensei. She and the others would eventually depart before the Konoha Crush actually starts. Airin would later hear about the attack and the damage, as well as about the losses. Interlude Land Of Fang Escort Mission Arc Part I The arc starts with Airin and Daisuke walking towards a dango local shop to buy some sweets for Mayu’s birthday. On the way, Airin and her cousin are stopped by their sensei Tomoko, who announce them that they are expected in the head village’s office for a new mission. Airin also learns that Mayu is already there. She tells Tomoko that they wanted to buy something for Mayu’s birthday and that the new mission is ruining their plans for the secret party. The white-haired kunoichi learns from her sensei that it will have to wait, as the mission is their priority at the moment. Airin is quite upset that their plans would have to be postponed because a large part of them are already finished. While walking to the office, she asks Tomoko about the mission and what they have to do. She is told that they need to escort a higher-ranked official. Hearing this, Airin cautiously asks if the official is Hikaru Kamishiro. Much to her great relief, the kunoichi is pleased to find out that the mission has nothing to do with the abovementioned person. She also furiously punches her team-mate in the ribs, when he jokingly said that his cousin and Hikaru are made for each other; she is eventually scolded by Tomoko, who tells them to stop bickering. Arriving in the village head’s office, the white-haired kunoichi is unpleasantly surprised to see a blushing Mayu and a pretty handsome person talking to each other. As she approaches, she can hear that latter is complimenting her cousin’s appearance. As much as she wants to see where the whole scene leads, she kindly interrupts the two by softly coughing. While she and the others are exchanging looks, the village head enters the room and introduces them to prince Kanmu, who is the son of the daimyō of the Land of Fangs, and his personal servant and bodyguard: Tamotsu. Airin considers that the latter is quite skilled in kenjutsu, as she observes his two swords at the back. She boldly asks her father if it’s really necessary to escort the “handsome guy” personally, pointing out that Tamotsu seems to be pretty capable to protect the first. She is slapped over the back of her head by Tomoko, who scolds Airin by telling her that it is rude to address like that to a higher-ranked official. She eventually forcibly apologizes to the Kanmu. While everything is settled down, Airin fumes seeing Kanmu offering his arm to Mayu as they make their way outside the office. As she is about to exit the room herself, the kunoichi is stopped by her father, who tells her to refrain from doing anything stupid during the mission. She assures him that she will not do such thing that would affect the image of the village and pink-promises him that they will do everything to keep the prince safe. She then runs to catch up with the others. Part II T B C City of Gold Arc Part I Almost a month after the Land of Fang escort mission, Airin can be seen in the living room of her house playing with her two pets, Doro and Funjin. Her right hand is bitten and scratched by Funjin and starts to bleed. Groaning in pain, she hurries into the bathroom in order to clean up her wounds and patch them to prevent infection. Airin finishes by patching her right arm from her hand up to the elbow. As she exits the bathroom, Midoriko appears and tells her daughter that she is awaited in the village head office. Airin happily exclaims “All right!” as she enters her room to get dress. She is delighted that she would be given a new mission, because she got bored during the last past month without doing anything “exciting”. Later, she jumps from a roof to another as she makes her way to her father’s office. Arriving there, the white-haired kunoichi meets her other team-mates and sensei, as well as the village head. The village head, who is also her father, scolds her being late, but she jokingly avoids further conflict by saying that she was stuck in traffic; her joke creates snickers between her team-mates. As everything is settled, Airin finds out that their new mission is to investigate a case in the City of Gold (金の市, Kin no Ichi) that troubled the authorities there. Airin is not surprised by the news, as she remarks that it is to be expected from a place like that. She nods at Mayu’s remark that the city is wicked. She shivers only thinking at the dubious trades that are made there. The kunoichi is silenced by her father, who explains that the mission implies the highest level of secrecy. She makes a wry face when she hears that they would have to hide their true identities. Without anything else to be added, Airin departs alongside her team to the City of Gold. As she makes her way to the village Northern village gate, the white-haired kunoichi is stopped by Miyuki Yukiguchi, her mother’s pupil. She is given disinfectant and a roll of clean bandages for her wounds; Airin is told that she forgot them at home before leaving. She thanks Miyuki and continues her way outside the village, where she is awaited by her team. The journey takes around five days. During the fourth day, the team encounters a man with a caravan. Airin asks the man if he is going to the City of Gold; her question is confirmed by the man. She then asks him if it would be possible to take her and her team there too, stating that they are kind of tired to walk. She also hints the fact that he would be paid in money as soon as they get there; the white-haired kunoichi gains his trust in this way. As the others climb into the caravan, Airin sees the weird look on the man’s face. She inquires if there is something wrong, but the other denies. Shrugging, the kunoichi climbs in as well and sits next to Tomoko. She whispers to her about what she saw, finding it suspicious. Tomoko assures her that everything would be alright and tells them to be vigilant for other strange actions. At the entrance of the city, Airin pays the man the promised money and watches him departing. As they make sure that they cannot be seen by others, each of them uses the Transformation Technique in order to hide their true identities. Airin chooses to transform herself into a boy. When asked by a shocked Mayu the reasons behind her decision, she points out that being a male minimizes the chances to be assaulted by others on the streets and it will be easy for her to infiltrate. She also pinpoints that her name as a boy is Emon. Airin and the others walk towards the office of the village head, where they are welcomed by a corpulent, mid-aged man named Yutaka. Airin notes the fact that he is guarded by three golden-masked women; she would later find that the three women are named Mana, Masa and Masu. Airin takes into account Mayu’s observation about the three guards and the odd vibe they transmit. She listens to Yutaka’s explanations regarding the troubles the authorities had in finding the ones that are money laundering in one of his gambling casinos. The kunoichi is not impressed and asks him whom he suspects. She notes down the name given by Yutaka. She also notes the fact that the later, named Yoshikazu was one of Yutaka’s subordinates and was considered to be his right-hand man. She also hears that Yoshikazu disappeared under strange circumstances. Airin and the others agree to help Yutaka, while the latter assigns Mana to be their guide in the city. They are later guided to their rooms, where they will be staying during the mission. As soon as Airin and her team are left alone by Mana, they start to secure the room with various barrier tags that Daisuke carries with him. Part II Now being left alone, Airin and the other transform back to their true selves. The first to break the ice is the white-haired kunoichi, who sincerely states that things are more complicated than a simple money laundering. Airin implies the fact that Yoshikazu’s disappearance, who also managed the gambling house for Yutaka, is quite odd. Her statement is supported by Mayu’s explanations. They decide that it will be wise to rest for the remaining day and start the investigation tomorrow. Just before getting into bed, Airin is stopped by Tomoko, who tells her that she is proud of her and how she bloomed until now. She is surprised to hear that she would make a good future village head and leader. The kunoichi is more than happy to hear her sensei’s words and hugs Tomoko tightly. The next day starts with Airin tending her wounds again. She observes the fact that her right hand cannot flex freely because of the pain and is somehow restrained by the bandages. She hopes that this will not be an impediment during the mission. She re-transforms into Emon and waits for the others to get ready as well. Deciding that it will be best to separate in order to cover a larger area, Airin wishes to investigate the main gambling house, while the other will take the second floor and the underground vault rooms. As Emon, the kunoichi starts to interact with other gamblers and join them. She interrogates them through indirect questions what they know about the money laundering, but unfortunately she does not get concrete answers. She then mentions that she does not see Yoshikazu, the manager of the gambling house (letting this part out), anywhere and seems quite disappointed. One of the gamblers stops for a few moments from playing and tells her that he never heard the name. The white-haired kunoichi manages to keep her stoic appearance and continues to play the game as she tries to mentally note the new information. During a short break, Airin sees Mayu in the back-alley of the building and shares what she found. She also finds out that neither Mayu, nor Daisuke had any luck in searching for concrete evidence, and all that they’ve discovered is that Yoshikazu does not exists. Airin is starting to think that they were fooled by Yutaka, but his speech was pretty convincing; she then waits for both her cousin and sensei to appear. As Daisuke returns, Mana appears as well and tells them that they are expected into the village head office. Airin protests and says that they should be waiting for their sensei, but she is told that she is already there. The kunoichi and the others slowly follow Mana as they give each other questionable looks. While stopping at the entrance of the office for a control routine, Airin was suspicious to see this new procedure, because at their first arrival there was none. She was taken her back-pouch. When asking about the control routine, Airin gets more suspicious when she hears that Yutaka is the one that decided to implement it as a method high security. This furthers Airin’s view that something is not right. She thinks that Yutaka would not need this control routine, because he already has three skilled bodyguards. However, she keeps this for herself as she continues to follow Mana. Entering the office of the head village, Airin is shocked to see a heavily injured Tomoko, who also transformed back and is unconscious, onto the floor. She also observes that Yutaka had the same treatment, being tied to his own chair. Behind him, the kunoichi sees another man, which she assumes to be Yoshikazu, the one that none of the gamblers heard of. She is knocked down by one of the bodyguards and held there as the other man approaches. She mockingly asks him if he is the one called Yoshikazu, who is money laundering around the place. She then finds out that he is indeed the one they’ve been searching for, that his true name is in fact Yuu and that he run the place for a few months undetected, until Yutaka started to suspect that something was not right. Airin also understands that the three women work for him as well; her statement is confirmed by the latter. As she and the others are tied with ropes, she hears Yuu telling them that they will unfortunately have to disappear, because “(…) it’s just business”. Figuring out what that means, she asks him how he will make that happen. However, she is told that it will be a surprise. She and the others are transported to a cupellation factory. Part III Airin finds out that Yuu wants to kill them by throwing them in one of the furnaces used to melt gold. She tries to loosen the ropes tied around her wrists as she summons a one of her small sharp-edged fans to cut the ties. She quickly summons the other one. While the bodyguards prepare the furnace for the job, Airin finds a good occasion to act and untie both her cousins. She whispers to them that she will create an opening for them, in order to transport both Yutaka and Tomoko to a safe place, and expects them to come back to help her. While they agree with her plan, Airin directly confronts the three bodyguards while throwing both her opened fans in a boomerang manner towards them. She smirks as she sees that she caught their attention. Still transformed into Emon, when she is told that it’s not actually polite to hit a woman, she responds that they should be taking into account the fact that she was never polite to any of her opponents. The white-haired kunoichi then proceeds in launching sharp winds currents in the form of a net to slice her target by using both her returned fans. However, her technique is dodged just in time by all three kunoichi. As her team-mates return, now without their transformation, Airin chooses to fight against Mana, whom she observes that is a Fire Release user. She is told again that it is rude to attack a woman, but Airin finally snaps out and when she tries to attack her opponent with the two fans, her right hand jolts in pain and drops down the weapon. Cursing under her breath, the kunoichi sees that the other is casting a fire technique and jumps onto a large metal hook in order to avoid the hit. She throws her remaining opened fan towards the other to distract her, while she uses an improved version of the Water Gathering Gorgon technique, which ultimately hits Mana into a brick wall. Airin transforms back to her true physical appearance much to Mana’s shock and punches her into the abdomen, knocking her unconscious. She then ties her opponent and watches as her team-mates manage to defeat the other two. The kunoichi remembers that there is still one person left and as she turns to Yuu, she sees that he is actually a coward, who is trying to make a new deal, this time with them, involving money. She laughs when Daisuke punches him in the head and drops down unconscious as well. They tie Yuu to a metal bar. However, she suddenly remembers that their sensei in heavily injured and needs quick medical assistance. Airin is reassured by Mayu that Tomoko is in good hands as she left both of them with Yutaka’s medics. She and the other two hurry to see their sensei. Airin eventually learns that Tomoko is stable, but unfortunately she will have to retire from the ninja life because her right arm and leg were both critically damaged. She is saddened by the sudden news and has a hard time to process it, but she is somehow glad that her sensei is still alive. A few days later, as a back-up team comes to the city to collect them, Airin has a serious talk with Tomoko. She starts to explain her sensei the fact that she will no longer be able to participate in missions and she tries to present in a soft manner the circumstances. The white-haired kunoichi is surprised and saddened, at the same time, when she learns that Tomoko already knows this. She is then entrusted by Tomoko to be the new leader of her team. Airin doubts her sensei’s choice, but she is assured that she will do good. She is also jokingly told to keep the other two in line. During the departing moment, Airin thanks Yutaka for the medical care. She is annoyed when she hears that Yutaka took an interest in her cousin Mayu and wants her help to know the other better. She politely tells him that it was strictly a mission and lies that the other has a partner, much to Yutaka’s disappointment. She rolls her eyes, while she starts to walk back home and tells Mayu that Yutaka took an interest in her, much to the latter’s shock. They will eventually meet the same man with the caravan, much to Airin’s vexation and the first's suspicions about them. Part II In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison : Main article: Naruto Shippūden the Movie Airin and her team appear in this movie. They are escorting a S-rank shinobi of their village to Hōzuki Castle, a criminal containment facility, in order to be imprisoned. She was surprised to see Naruto locked up in prison. Before departing, Airin bid him farewell and good-luck. They eventually returned to their home village. Trivia *The name of “Airin” is a pun composed of “ai” (愛) that mean “love” and “rin” (リン) which can have various meanings such as “dignified”, “severe” or “cold”. The creator decided for the meaning of “dignified love”, which highlights a trait of her personality, i.e. the love for her village and its well-being. Her family name “Uchimoto” (団本) means “inside the origin”. The kunoichi’s full name can be interpreted as “dignified love inside the origin”. *The male name she takes while in disguise “Emon” (衛門) means “palace guard”. She states that she chose the name randomly. *Airin publicly declared that she is a bad cook. *Even though she is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan through her mother, she is not skilled in Fūinjutsu. However, the kunoichi can recognize a sealing mark when seeing it. *Airin owns two pets: a dog named Doro (泥, Mud) and a cat named Funjin (粉塵, Dust). They were named after their coat color. *Airin scored 16 points on the Mary Sue Test, being a Non-Sue. *According to the databook(s): **Her hobby is to study old history books, especially those about the waring state era. **She wishes to fight upper class ninja. **Her favourite food is curry bread, while her least is anmistu. She also likes to consume alcohol. **She has completed 150 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 15 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 5 S-rank. **Airin’s favorite word is “money” (お金, okane). *According to character trivia from [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Boruto:_Naruto_Next_Generations Boruto: Naruto Next Generation]: **Her attributes are: 120 in strength, 160 in negotiation, 140 in chakra, 170 in intelligence, 140 in perception and 145 in dexterity. **She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: ***Ninjutsu: ★★★★★ ***Mental Resistance: ★★★☆☆ ***Unarmed Hand-to-hand Combat: ★★★★☆ Gallery Airin_Uchimoto_headshot_genin_concept.jpg|Concept sketch - Part I Airin_Uchimoto_headshot_chunin_concept.jpeg|Concept sketch - Part II Airin_Uchimoto_headshot_the_last_concept.jpeg|Concept sketch - The Last Reference *The Part I profile picture of Airin can be found on my DA account. *'Airin Uchimoto' is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Donda M. Category:DRAFT